cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey Flash! (Live)
Honey Flash! is the first episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary At various prisons across the country, inmates are escaping through a special gun they received from a benefactor. At the Hayami Detective Agency, Seiji Hayami receives a guest who came after hearing the rumors about his endeavors. While the woman was skeptical of Seiji's credibility due to his living style and his thesis on the evil of Japan's capitalism, she asks him to look for her brother who was one of the escaped prisoners. While the girls at Shirobara Academy are going through their required physical examinations, Seiji takes the job after the client is unsure what to do about her brother as he killed her fiance but would like to have himself turned in. Visiting Jiro Yamashita's lawyer from his case, his supposed victim had no fingerprints on the murder weapon but Yamashita confessed to doing the crime which put him in prison as he had a motive. The client Nana Yamashita, tells Seiji that his love for her was abnormal and whenever she had male friends he would get overprotective of her. Yamashita had stolen a bike during this time. Meanwhile, a man with multiple personalities was arguing with himself about who would win a gambling match. People across Japan had placed bets on one of the three prisoners. As one of the prisoners Naoki Kishima, is pursued by police detectives, he is shot. Before the police can apprehend Kishima, the man from earlier has him killed and dismembered by his henchmen for being wounded. Seiji is brought to the area where Nana's fiance was murdered. While Nana feels light headed about her fiance's murder, Seiji is struck from behind by Yamashita. He tells Nana how he received his gun from a benefactor to escape prison and get another chance at life. While he wants to be with Nana, she states that's not what he promised her. When the police show up, Yamashita runs with Nana in Seiji's car. During the drive, the siblings chatter reveals that Nana was the one who really killed her fiance as he was having affairs and Yamashita took the fall for her. Nana then stabs her brother with a kitchen knife while demanding that Yamashita take the fall again. Seiji who had snuck into the car is stunned by this, the police intercept with Yamashita taking the fall again and Seiji is held down for questioning as well. Suddenly, Nakajo and his henchmen surround everyone before having the detectives killed and later go after Yamashita and Seiji. Yamashita keeps one of the combatants busy for Nana to escape before he is killed, Seiji had slipped and damaged the gun Yamashita had. As the combatants chase Seiji, he calls for one of the students at Shirobara, Honey Kisaragi for help. Honey appears greeting the combatants before they kill a detective who pursued them. Honey then assumes her alter-ego Cutie Honey to fight off the combatants. As she manages to overpower them, the benefactor reveals that the game has succeeded anyway with the winner of the gambling match Suzuki accepting his usual payment (no charge prostitution). While Honey and Seiji want to know more about this game, Nakajo only reveals his razor sharp feathers to attack Honey and for a while overpower her. Nana after escaping discards her knife but is intercepted by the combatants, killing her for being a witness. Nakajo continues to overpower Honey knocking her down some stairs while ready to finish her off. Category:The Live Episodes